


【奇杰】小杰变小了

by ssgray3



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssgray3/pseuds/ssgray3
Summary: 傻白小短文，用了旧版广播剧梗
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, 奇杰, 奇犽x小杰
Kudos: 13





	【奇杰】小杰变小了

奇犽抱着手臂，等了小杰快30分钟了，他一向对自己的好友（也可以说超出友情之上的对象）有着十足的耐心，让他一直等下去也是可以的。

但是出于担心，因为小杰很守时，很少会迟到这么久，便决定去找他。

小杰的房间和平时一样，没有激烈打斗的痕迹，这让奇犽的心稍微放下了一点，他以为小杰被某个对他有非同寻常好感的奇术师给绑走了。

但问题是，也并没有小杰已经出门的迹象，他那套从来没换过的衣服还挂在衣架上，背包也放在地上，好像小杰还在这个房间里。可是奇犽翻过了厕所和浴室，都没有人，应该不会还在床上吧，奇犽想着，他的好友很少赖床，然而为了确认一下，奇犽还是走向了卧室。

床铺整整齐齐的，没有人躺在被窝里的迹象，但是床头的一团物体吸引了奇犽的注意。

那是什么？

奇犽走了过去，襁褓里有个小婴儿，水汪汪的大眼睛看着走过来的奇犽，小小的手臂兴奋得挥舞着。

“咿——啊——”

奇犽大脑暂停了运转。

为什么小杰的床上会有个婴儿？

看到自己后就咿咿呀呀个不停。可能因为奇犽没有理他，小婴儿好像有点迷惑得看着他，把大拇指放进了嘴里。

奇犽看着小婴儿琥珀色的大眼睛，突然想到了什么，脸色一下子阴云密布，该不会是小杰背着他，在外面和哪个女人有了私生子吧。然而又觉得不可能，先不说小杰从早到晚都和他在一起，而且小杰才12岁，如果奇犽发现某个恋童的变态女人胆敢对小杰出手，绝对会让她消失并且后悔曾经来到这个世界上。

奇犽上前抱起了小婴儿，小婴儿眨巴着大眼睛看着他，露出甜甜的笑，两只热乎乎软乎乎的小手贴上奇犽的脸，仍是“咿，啊”的叫个不停。

如同被闪电当头劈中，奇犽有个了荒谬却又十分有可能的想法，这个小婴儿，该不会就是小杰吧？！他一直“咿啊”的叫着，好像是在叫“奇犽”…

“比斯姬！”

奇犽觉得绝对是那个老太婆的念能力才导致小杰变成婴儿，他想抱着小杰冲过去找她赶紧把他变回来，可稍一用力抱紧怀中的小肉团，变小的小杰睁着琥珀色的大眼睛盯着他，奇犽觉得自己要融化了。

啊啊啊太可爱了！

奇犽脸颊泛红，父爱属性爆发，“小杰！小杰你在叫我的名字是吗！”

“K、Q…ā！”果然发音对婴儿的小杰还是太难了，可是他仍努力得叫着奇犽的名字。

“//////～～～！！！”奇犽搂着软绵绵小小一团，被萌的已经不会讲话。紧紧抱着他，拿自己的脸贴上小婴儿的包子脸，像糯米团一样软乎的脸蛋触感极佳，小杰被他逗得咯咯笑，“キュアキュア”不停得叫。

奇犽抱着他走边傻笑边逗他，迎面走来的酷拉皮卡和雷欧力看到的就是一脸傻爸爸模样的奇犽，和他怀里的婴儿。

奇犽看到两个人，停下来打招呼，心情太好像花开一样的表情带给两人的震惊并比不上他抱着的孩子。

雷欧力手指抖着，差点掉下来的下巴咔哒咔哒直响。

“这这这这是？？？你和小杰什么时候有的孩子？？？”

“哈？”奇犽一秒变脸，恢复成猎人考试雷欧力第一次见到他时酷冷跩的表情。

酷拉皮卡比雷欧力冷静多了，但是他的发言并不比雷欧力理智多少。

“这孩子长得跟小杰真像，但是你跟小杰才12岁，现在生孩子有点太早了。”

“……”

全都以为是他和小杰的孩子，真是个美丽的误会，为什么都没有人首先怀疑一下两个男人怎么可能生孩子，虽然贪婪岛里面的确有怀孕石那种道具。

“什么，原来这就是小杰啊。”听完解释雷欧力擦了下脑门的汗，“我还在想你俩的孩子那么像小杰，小杰的基因真强大哈哈哈…哈。”

奇犽冷酷得瞪了他一眼，让雷欧力变成了干笑。

“所以为什么直接肯定是我和小杰的孩子？”

“你俩不是一对儿吗？”“小杰的孩子…除了你还有谁能是爸爸？”

雷欧力和酷拉皮卡分别说道。

虽然被他们这么误会很高兴，但他和小杰还真不是，至少现在还没发展成那种关系。

奇犽绕过两人，继续去找罪魁祸首比斯姬，虽然婴儿小杰太可爱有点不舍得他变回来，但是只有小杰变回来，奇犽才能跟他生个这么可爱的孩子，虽然他都还没有表白，但是孩子的名字都已经想好了。

“啧，大哥。”

奇犽看到伊路米时完全无法掩饰吃了苍蝇般的表情。为什么他大哥会在这里，眼下最不想见到的人之一突然出现，奇犽想把婴儿往身后藏，可是晚了。

伊路米眼睛微眯，“Killu，所以我说你没有资格交朋友，把朋友肚子搞大生了孩子，老妈会为你哭泣的。”

“我没有搞大他的肚子！！”他的话槽点多到奇犽无法吐槽。

“别狡辩了，你看这孩子的眼睛就像和他妈妈一个模子里印出来的。揍敌客家的媳妇不是那么好当的，别以为奉子成婚就能得到爸妈的同意。”

奇犽已经什么都不想说了，“没关系，我和他私奔。”

“注意你说的话，要是我强行带你回家，小杰可就是单亲妈妈了，你信不信你回家他就会带着孩子改嫁。”

“……”

奇犽一时竟不知道面无表情说出这句话的大哥比较可怕，还是顺着他说的内容想象了一下，小杰带着孩子改嫁的事情更可怕。

“咿，啊！”小杰的小手揪着奇犽的衣襟，叫着他。

“已经会说话了？”伊路米走了过来，奇犽刚想把小杰藏到身后，伊路米像逗猫狗似的指头搔着小杰的下巴，“嘬嘬嘬，叫我大伯。”

事后回想起来奇犽仍然觉得语调平平说出那句话的伊路米真是太可怕了。


End file.
